The speaker module is an important acoustic component in an electronic terminal, and may convert electrical energy into acoustic energy and irradiate it out. A current speaker module comprises a shell, and a cavity formed by the shell receives a micro-speaker unit and an FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) for electrically connecting the speaker unit with a module external circuit (namely, a circuit in the electronic terminal). An end of the FPCB is electrically connected with the speaker unit by welding, and the other end thereof is electrically connected with a circuit board connection terminal of an electronic terminal via a pad, thereby achieving an ON circuit between the speaker unit and an electronic terminal circuit. As the FPCB is made from a flexible material and apt to failure situations such as line disconnection and deformation, the ON circuit is unstable, and those skilled in the art need to reinforce the FPCB to avoid the failure of the FPCB, thereby increasing the difficulty in producing the speaker module, which is mainly manifested in the following points:
1) A reinforcing plate needs to be stuck to a rear side of the FPCB to increase mechanical strength, thereby increasing assembling steps of the module and making the assembling process of the module complicated;
2) A plurality of positioning posts need to be designed on the shell of the module, and then the FPCB is fixed by a hot melting process, which not only increases the assembling steps of the module but also makes the structure of the module shell complicated, and further increases the difficulty in assembling the module;
3) As for a fully-sealed module, a glue needs to be applied around a periphery of an exit of the FPCB.
As known from the above, the FPCB used as a conduction circuit between the speaker unit and the terminal circuit not only exhibits undesirable circuit stability but also makes the structure of the module shell become complicated, and meanwhile increases assembling steps of the module as well as the assembling difficulty.